Hydraulic fluid circuits employ valves, pistons, and other various fluid powered components and flow control devices in order to perform useful work in a system. For example, a transmission typically employs hydraulic clutches having spaced friction plates. The friction plates are compressed via a clutch apply piston or a synchronizer fork by fluid pressure. When a fluid pump is running and/or a hydraulic accumulator is actively exhausting, fluid is delivered under pressure through any open branches of a fluid circuit. In a system having a clutch, for instance, a flow control valve may be selectively opened to allow the fluid to enter a clutch apply chamber for that particular clutch, thereby filling the clutch prior to clutch engagement.